


August 1, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl had no idea why Amos glowered at her when she suddenly remembered the farm tasks she never completed.





	August 1, 2003

I never created DC.

Supergirl had no idea why Amos glowered at her when she suddenly remembered the farm tasks she never completed after a day of shopping in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
